Sweet Dreams
by Chippen Kitten
Summary: Natalie wakes up from a dream, and decides that maybe she wants a little help, too. Based off of Can't Go Home Again.


**hi welcome to another episode of Chippen's Indulgent Garbage feat. fritzalie**

 **this was (sorta) a request, but i had fun writing it most cause these are my dorks and we don't see them that often, so yea, enjoy**

* * *

Natalie can count the number of times she's ever really had a wet dream on one hand.

She isn't inherently a very sexual person, and those kind of dreams come harder to her (ha, come) than say, what she did last week or what she had for breakfast the other day. That's just how things work sometimes, and she isn't actively trying to change it. She's perfectly fine with how things are now.

So you can imagine her surprise when she wakes up reeling, panting, blushing, and recoiling from one of the wildest dreams she's ever had.

It was senseless, jarring, _fast_ , with Fritz just behind her, and her hips steeped at a certain position so that each one of his thrusts would deliver tactless force inside of her, not to mention one of his hands rolling against the soft flesh of her breast and another toying with her clit.

Natalie doesn't know how long it went on, but it was good, and when she shifts around in bed she notices that she might've creamed herself in her sleep. Go figure.

She sighs, bringing a hand to her forehead and breathing heavily, trying to calm back down. She can only really imagine Fritz' reaction to all this, and besides, is he even asl—

"Woah!"

Fritz, unsurprisingly, is still awake. When Natalie turns to her side she finds his eyes blown wide with surprise, and his face more than a little red.

"Ohmygosh, did I wake you? I'm super sorry, I really didn't mean to, I, uhm..." She covers her face at this point, partially to hide her growing blush, and partially to scold herself, because _of course_ she woke him.

It's been established the first few times they'd gone at it; Natalie is _loud._ And she earnestly tries to have control on her volume, but it doesn't really help if you can hear her moaning from across their house.

Either way; Fritz is still wide awake, and she doesn't know what to do.

"Hey..." Fritz gently separates her hands, his gaze filled with utmost concern. "Are you okay?"

"Umm, yeah, yeah. I'm-I'm fine," she replies on default, totally not fine, glancing in the other direction. Fritz' voice is always a tad gruffer when he first wakes, and the sound is sweet and cathartic, sending warm, soft pulses of arousal to her lower abdomen, and it's all she can do to resist throwing her arms around him and kissing him senseless.

"You're sure? You were, ah, pretty loud back there."

"I'm always pretty loud," Natalie retorts, and it comes out faster than she intends it to, so she blushes as Fritz chuckles lightly.

He opens his arms wordlessly for a hug, and she accepts it gratefully, nestled in the crook of his neck.

And that's when she feels it, just through her pajamas, something warm and solid pressed just against her upper thigh. He's hard.

She presses against his length with her leg, and she can hear, faintly, the breath that comes through Fritz' lips.

She chuckles a little. "Is it my turn to ask if you're okay?"

Fritz' parts from her with a sigh. "I know, I know, but I didn't want it to happen," Fritz admits quietly. "It's really weird getting all hot and bothered while you're just asleep, you know? I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Natalie smiles sweetly. "You're such a sweetheart, you know that?" She moves quickly but surely, placing both of her hands on the side of his face, kissing him squarely on his lips. Then one kiss becomes two as he reciprocates , then three, and then a fourth, placed just in between her neck and shoulder, right where she likes it.

It doesn't really need to be said, but; they get carried away.

Natalie presses kiss after kiss to the spots she can reach, to his jugular, to his cheek, just underneath his eyes, and he carefully takes one of her legs and tosses it lightly across his hip. His movements are slow, precise. He wants Natalie to have enough time to speak up, should she not like something, but she seems to be enjoying herself none the less, humming appreciatively each time their lips meet, and he feels the soft flex of her hips as she presses herself closer against him.

That still doesn't change anything, since Fritz arches an eyebrow in question when he gently presses the tip of his length against her, and she nods, closing her eyes, blushing and needy.

She moans helplessly as he enters her in one fluid movement; she's already come, so there's less friction and the pressure is still intense.

But Fritz is always gentle (unless she asks for otherwise), and she mewls softly as he presses the soft pad of his thumb against her clit and _rubs_. She's not going to last very long, and within a few minutes, she's already trembling, her orgasm imminent

Fritz pauses briefly, just to turn them around so that Natalie's on her back, and her legs come to wrap around his waist as he resumes his thrusts; soft, sweet and unyeilding. Natalie shivers, hovering enticingly close to the edge, and she kisses Fritz softly, running her hands through his hair and moaning faintly whenever he manages to land a really nice one in.

Her orgasm sneaks up on her, and she seizes and clenches around him, her toes curling as he thrusts once, twice, then three times into her, before groaning and following along.

He withdraws and moves from atop her, lying on the bed next to her and pulling her into his arms, and she chuckles a little, resting her arms in his shoulder and sighing, content.

"Hey," Fritz says playfully.

"Hey, you," Natalie replies, then laughs and pressed her forehead against his chest.

"Next time," Fritz says quietly, playing with a bit io Natalie's hair. "Let me know when you wanna go at it when these things happen."

" _When_ these things happen?" Natalie asks teasingly. "Awfully presumptuous of you, Mr. Smith."

"I-I mean-that's not what I—"

"I'm just playing," Natalie reassures, and Fritz pouts, but kisses her on the forehead none the less. "Love you."

Natalie smiles. "Love you too."

* * *

 **have you ever seen a ship so beautiful you just started crying? good gosh I love these two**


End file.
